


In Your Dreams

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega!Morvok, Sex From Behind, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Morvok has some….interesting dreams.





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I...have no explanation for this. But...hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails. Any questions or requests just drop me an ask or IM.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Morvok whimpered quietly as he found himself completely naked with strong arms around his waist.  
_

_“You’ve been very naughty haven’t you my dear Commander?”  
_

_A shiver ran through his spine as his arms are pinned to his sides by those arms. He could feel that cock pressing slightly to his already dripping slit. It teasingly pressed over the folds with the false promise of entering.  
_

_“L-Lord Zarkon….oooh…..!”  
_

_He heard a soft chuckle in his ear as one of those hands slides down his front and pinches his clit. Slick started to slowly gush down his thighs as he keened quietly.  
_

_The smaller Galra pushed his hips down wantonly, his eyes rolling back at the pleasure.  
_

_“Hmmm….you make almost as good a whore as you do a Commander my dear….spread your legs wider….I want you to take all of me inside you….”  
_

_Morvok gasped as he did as he was ordered, spreading his legs as wide as he could…..and whined when he felt him pushing inside of him. He gasped and blushed harshly as he shook needily when that warm, wonderful big cock pushes inside of his needy hole…  
_

_““Oooh…! Oooooh Emperor…..! Emperor please….! Oh it’s so thick inside of meee…..” he mewled out.  
_

_Zarkon’s arms tighten around him to hold him in place as he slowly starts to thrust into him.  
_

_“My needy, wantong slutty Commander….how can I ignore such a needy sound…? Sweet sweet Morvok…”  
_

_He howled as the pace started to increase. He gasps and cries out, blushing and pushing his hips back to meet Zarkon’s an audible smacking sound filling the room with each wonderful thrust…  
_

_“Oooooh….! Oooooh Zarkon….! My Lord you feel so good….! So long and thick oooooh…..!!!”  
_

_“Mmmmoooooh…..! Morvok….”  
_

_He bites his lips as he feels himself getting closer.  
_

_“Morvok……!”  
_

_Huh….when did Zarkon start sounding like Commander Throk——_

“MORVOK!”

A shriek escapes the Commander as something wet and cold is poured on him. He jumped awake with a shriek of indignation.

“WHAT IN THE QUIZNAK THROK WHAT—!”

The slim Commander was in his pajamas still, holding a half emptied bowl of cereal and milk. Throk calmly took a munch of th cereal with a grunt.

“You were making creepy noises and ruining my breakfast,” he put another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. 

Morvok’s whole face turned a dark purple as he huffed and crossed his arms, “I was having a good dream Stars smelt it!!!”

Throk took another spoonful and said with a deadpanned expression, “Judging by the scent of your pheromones I’d have to agree.”

Morvok spluttered and glared at him before he turned and screamed in frustration and sexual dissatisfaction into the pillow. 

It looks like the only way he was getting any from his admirable Emperor was in his dreams.


End file.
